


Addiction

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [84]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian gets addicted to the internet and Emma does anything to break him of the habit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

She never should have let him on the damn thing. But like everything else in her land, Killian had been so curious when he saw her laptop out and had insisted that she show him how to work the magical device. He had already asked about nearly everything in her apartment while staying there, so she didn’t see the point in not showing him the laptop too, not when he gave her his best pouty look with those bright blue eyes of him.  She had a hard enough time saying no to him, and when he gave her those eyes, it was hard see anything past them.

When they had returned from the Enchanted Forest, he began to court her slowly. They had both been unsure of how exactly to proceed, but once they started, the pieces just began to fall into place. And when she found out that he had given up his ship, she knew that he had also given up his place to stay. He had stayed over at her parents that night at her great insistence, and after that, she asked him if he wanted to help her seek a place to stay for them both.

Of course he had been reluctant at first, like the gentleman he was; not wanting to push boundaries further than he should. But she insisted that she did not mind. As scary as it could be for her to admit, he was her True Love, and he deserved a place not just in her heart, but in her home. And so Killian gladly accepted.

He knew how most of the things worked from the time he had previously spent over at Storybrooke, but there were other things such as the television, the dishwasher, and even the running water in the shower that he found to be rather fascinating. The last one had been especially fun to show him how it worked, especially when she showed him the things they could do under it.

So it should be no surprise when he saw the laptop sitting there that he would inquire about it and it’s functions. She had showed him the basics, and she had showed him the miracle of the internet.

That had been three days ago, and since that time he had taken to spending every moment of his time on it. She knew there were a lot of different things one could possibly do on it, but it was getting to be rather ridiculous.

So finally Emma decided it was time to put her foot down. Enough was enough. If Henry had a limited time that he could spend on the computer each day, then so would Killian. She swore that sometimes he acted like such a kid. And that often worked to her disadvantage when he teamed up with Henry for something. Like the time when they convinced her to watch another movie, even though it was after ten, or when they both told her they wanted pizza for dinner and refused to eat anything else. The lot of them were bloody spoiled, that was for sure.

Sure she was glad that the two of them got along. It was a hell of a lot easier than if Henry were to hate Killian. And it melted her heart when she saw the two of them bonding over things, like him teaching Henry how to sail, or even the two of them playing video games together.

And thus, Emma found herself walking over to where Killian was, and saw that he was playing an addictive game known to the world as _Candy Crush_. She herself had once tried to play it, but had given up after a couple of levels. Killian however had not seem to have done so.

“Killian,” she called out to him, trying to get his attention. He barely managed a grunt as he continued to play what seemed to be a timed level.

“Killian,” she said, a bit more forcefully this time. She saw his eyes briefly flicker at her, and then returned to the game.

“Emma, can whatever it is wait fifteen more seconds? I’ve nearly won this round,” he said, as he madly swiped the coloured candies in an attempt to gain the points.

She took a deep breath and counted the time. When she looked up, she saw that there was another forty seconds on the clock. She sighed as she reached over and grabbed the mouse to click pause.

He protested as he looked at her, “Emma, what was that for? I nearly won!” he grumbled as his strained eyes met hers.

“I feel like I’ve barely saw much of you lately,” she said softly as she cupped his face. “I miss you.”

He pulled her into his lap, “I’m sorry,” he said softly, “I hadn’t meant to neglect you, Love. I’ve taken quite a fascination to the game. I love you too much to lose you, and if cutting back on the game is what I need to do, then that I shall do.”

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his as she drew him into a kiss. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she pulled his mouth closer to hers. He responded eagerly as he placed his hands on her waist to draw her in.

“Love, I seem to have a dilemma. I now have a lot of time on my hands as a result of not having this game to play. However shall I pass the time?” he asked her as he pressed his lips to her neck.

 She titled her head back slightly, “I have a few ideas,” she said lightly as she kissed him once more.

He laughed joyfully, “The internet might be an enjoyable phenomenon, but it pales in comparison to you.”

She couldn’t help but smile at his words as she pulled him back into her. He was hers just as she was his, and nothing would ever change that. And for that, she was glad.


End file.
